Sabo
|enemies = |type of hero = Hero from the past Revolutionary Hero |imageBG = none |size = 250 |pictitle = Sabo |hideb = none |hidec = none }} Sabo is a hero from the One Piece anime/manga. He is the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, and is recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, being directly after Dragon himself in terms of command. He is also the adoptive younger brother of the late Portgas D. Ace, and the adoptive older brother of Monkey D. Luffy. He was once a noble. However, due to his estranged parents' abusing actions toward him, he ran away twice and join the Revolutionary Army to ensure he'll never return to them ever again. His bounty is worth 602,000,000 million Berry. As a child, he is voiced by Junko Takeuchi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Morgan Garrett in the English version of the anime. As an adult, he is voiced by Tōru Furuya in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Vic Mignogna in the English version of the anime. Personality Sabo as a child disliked the Noble life style and saw it as disgusting for how uptight, lazy, and corrupt they can be. He was so vexed by his Noble's family that he would run away from them to meet up with Ace. He respected the pirate lifestyle so much because he viewed it as an adventurous lifestyle. He greatly respected Ace and Luffy a lot to the point as referring to them as his true brothers. As an adult, Sabo feels sorrow for not being at Marineford to protect his brother, Ace, from the execution and resolved to protect Luffy from any major threat. As a grown up, Sabo is also more protective towards the weak and vulnerable like Rebecca and various citizens in Dressrosa, as he was seen protecting them from danger as well. Like Luffy, Sabo is shown to be careless as he would automatically fight an Admiral in the open without making any plans, even disregarding his duties in the Revolutionary Army while doing so. History Past Sabo was born in Goa and was raised under Noble Parents. He did not like the lifestyle of Nobles and would constantly run away from them. One day, Sabo met Ace and began to become friends and stole money and jewelry. One day after stealing a lot of money and expensive jewelry, Sabo met Luffy after Ace tried to avoid the latter. Sabo and Ace decided that they were going to eliminate Luffy since he found out their hiding spot. But before they can decide to kill Luffy, they were discovered by a member of the Bluejam pirates (because they were known for being great thieves) and were forced to save a kidnapped Luffy because they were afraid Luffy might reveal their hideout. They later saved Luffy after hiding their treasure elsewhere. After that incident Sabo decided to live with Ace and Luffy at Colubo Mountain. Sabo lived with Luffy and Ace for a long amount of time where trained with them. Sabo later revealed his secret of being the son of a Noble family to Ace and Luffy after being spotted by his father in a large city. Sabo, Ace, and Luffy later have a conversation about what their dreams of being pirates and staying together. Later on, Sabo was captured by the Bluejam pirates and sent back to his Noble family. After seeing the uptight and smug nature of the Noble family and hearing about a plan to burn down the Grey Terminal where his real brothers live, Sabo finally escapes. He tries to warn Ace and Luffy about the Noble's plans but he was tossed aside by a guard. He was later saved by Monkey D. Dragon after the struggle. The day when the Noble's plan began, Sabo decides to set off first as a pirate but was later bombed by a Celestial Dragon on a nearby ship and survived the blast. He nearly drowned but was rescued by Dragon who carried the unconscious boy and brought him back to the Revolutionary Army Ship. It was revealed that he had lost his memories from the attack. A member of the Revolutionary Army asked the child if it was okay that he could return to his family. Sabo vehemently replied that he does not want to return to his family. For ten years, Sabo stayed trained with the Revolutionary Army and became very powerful. His skills were so great that the instructor Hack deemed there was nothing more to teach him and Sabo trained under Dragon himself. Because he forgot who Ace and Luffy were, he didn't participate in the Marineford War to attempt to save Ace. One day, Sabo got news about the Marineford War. He heard that Whitebeard had died in battle and that Ace was killed in battle by Admiral Akainu. While looking at the picture of Ace on the newspaper, Sabo began to remember Ace and Luffy. Sadly, Sabo also realized that his brother had died and had a mental breakdown. After waking up a few days later, Sabo told Hack and Koala that he regained his memories but stated he was staying with the revolutionaries. He stated he wanted to talk to Dragon as there was a devil fruit he wanted. At some point, Sabo appeared at Ace and Whitebeard's grave to pay respect to his deceased brother. Dressrosa Arc Sabo was first seen in the Dressrosa Colosseum, as he approached Luffy, Bellamy and Bartolomeo on the proposition of taking Ace's Mera-Mera no Mi for himself. He pushed Bartolomeo aside after the latter told him about Luffy who he went to talk too. Luffy did not recognize him and challenged him for his words and questioned how he knew his identity, due to his disguise. Sabo replied he knew his little brother even in disguise, Luffy stated only Ace and a man who died can call him that but soon realized who was before him. Luffy was in disbelief at this, as Sabo reminded him of the day they became brothers in great detail. With this, Luffy quickly embraced Sabo and was very happy to learn that Sabo was alive and the latter was also glad at seeing Luffy as well, thanking for surviving the war despite Ace's death. Sabo then asked Luffy for permission to eat the Mera Mera no mi, which Luffy unhesitatingly allowed. Sabo later impersonated Lucy ''to participate in the final battle of the colosseum along with Bartolomeo and Rebecca. In the final battle of the colosseum, Sabo faced off against Diamente and Jesus Burgess until he gained the upper hand by destroying the battle arena and claiming the Mera-Mera no Mi. He rescued Rebecca and later relocated with Bartolomeo to the former underground toy workshop to meet up with Koala and Hack. After meeting up with Nico Robin and Ussop, Doflamingo set up bounties for everyone who opposes him and his family. When Dressrosa finally went into complete chaos, Sabo decides to the fight Admiral Fujitora to keep the latter away from Luffy. The battle ended in a draw as Admiral Fujitora left him to join King Riku. Sabo was scolded by Koala for his recklessness and replied that he had to protect his brother. As the Donquixote Pirates continue their battle with the Corrida coliseum competitors and the Straw Hat pirates, Sabo helped out some of the citizens from during the war. He also freed some of the prisoners from the coliseum. He was informed by Koala that Luffy's life may be in danger and Sabo decided to head to the direction of the palace. After Luffy needed to retreat to continue his fight against Donquixote Doflamingo, Sabo intercepted Jesus Burgess who wanted to kill the weakened Luffy to obtain his devil fruit. Sabo revealed to Burgess that he was the brother to Luffy and Ace and that he would not allow him or the Blackbeard Pirates to kill Luffy. Burgess told Sabo to back off as he had no business with Sabo, as Sabo revealed that he was the Lucy that ate the Mera Mera no mi as Burgess decided to switch targets. Sabo conversed with Luffy who was happy to see him again and that he inherited Ace's power as Sabo asked if he can take down Doflamingo which Luffy confirmed and Sabo entrusted him in Gatz' care. Sabo fought Burgess for a while and realized the rumors about the Blackbeard Pirates hunting devil fruit users were true since he changed targets so easily. After some time pass, Burgess was defeated by Sabo. Burgess was surprised that he would allow him to live. As Sabo is prepared to walk away, Burgess mocked Ace to mess with Sabo. At that moment, Burgess attempt to grab Sabo's devil fruit but the latter sent him flying with his new devil fruit abilities. Koala informed him that she found the list that they were looking for. The night after the battle, Sabo had a small conversation with Zoro, Franky, and Robin. He informed them that he has to leave soon since CP0 is coming back to get him and the Revolutionary Army. He also informs them that they should leave the island pretty soon as well. Sabo then told his story about what have become of him last time he saw Luffy. He told them that he was glad to see Luffy safe and that he mostly wanted to meet Luffy. He then departs from the Straw Hats and entrusts his safety to them similar to how Ace has done back at Alabasta two years ago. He later contacts Hack and states that he is coming to their location to depart the island. Zou Arc After returning to the Revolutionaries' base at Baltigo with the weapons and reporting to Dragon, Sabo went outside to train with his new flame powers. Whole Cake Island Arc Sometime later, a newspaper explained about Blackbeard's attack on Baltigo. The island was destroyed by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived. Reverie Arc The Revolutionary Army escaped the destruction of Baltigo and they moved their base to Momoiro Island. Sabo read the newspaper talking about Luffy's exploits at Totto Land and was proud of him. One of the revolutionary commanders, Lindbergh, contacted Sabo through a Den Den Mushi and informed him that he and three other commanders would be arriving late for Dragon's meeting. While waiting for all the revolutionary commanders to arrive, Dragon spoke to Sabo and discussed their plan to declare war on the World Nobles during the Levely. Sabo later infiltrated Mary Geoise along with Lindbergh, Morley, and Karasu. Sabo disguised himself as one of the guards. While riding the bondola with Sterry and the Neptune Family, Sabo assured Sterry when the latter was terrified after seeing a group of crows. While hiding underground with the revolutionary executives, Sabo resolved to save Kuma from his enslavement to the World Nobles. Wano Country Arc On the fourth day of the Reverie, Sabo and his group battled Fujitora and Ryokugyu to rescue Kuma. Abilities and Powers As a child, Sabo was clever when he was able to steal money and jewelry from grown ups without getting caught. Besides his tactical skills, Sabo was also powerful individual as he trained with Ace and Luffy. He was also skilled at using his trademark pipe in battle as a child. After many years of training in the Revolutionary Army, Sabo gained a lot of power to become the second-in-command of the Revolutionary. He later assisted people during the chaos that took place on the island. Koala contacts him to tell him to go to the palace as Luffy's life may be in grave danger. Due to his bounty 602,000,000 berry, the World Government view him to be danger for their operations. Haki As an adult, Sabo was shown to be capable of using Busoshoku Haki to destroy an entire battle arena with one hand. Sabo was also shown to knock out a Vice-Admiral with little to no struggle and put up a one-on-one fight with an Admiral. His Busoshoku Haki is even more superior to Jesus Burgess' own Busoshoku Haki. He also possession Kenbunshoku Haki to sense any people or animals presences and dodge at his own speed or reflex with his metal pipe. Ryosuken Ryosuken is Sabo's signature hand-to-hand combat ability as his fingers as the claw of a dragon. He also break Jesus Burgess' armor. He easily break Bastille's shark carver into pieces. It can break skulls like eggs. Devil Fruit Sabo ate the Mera-Mera no Mi (the devil fruit originally belong to his brother, Ace), Sabo is capable of shooting out powerful pyrotic blasts and explosions; he can also become fire itself to avoid normal attacks in fights. Bullets and cannonball fires has no harm on him. Weakness '''Inability to Swim:' During his childhood, Sabo was a talent swimmer as he and Ace rescue Luffy from a Crocodile. However, after ate Mera Mera no Mi, Sabo lost his ability to swim and leaving him drowning. Seastone: '''Like other Devil Fruit users, Sabo is vulnerable to seastone due its ability draining Devil Fruit's powers. '''Magma: Like Ace, Magma is Sabo's greatest weakness Due to Magma can burn anything including fire. Busoshoku Haki Users: Though Sabo would be unharmed by swords, Cannonball fire, and bullets. He is vulnerable against Busoshoku Haki Users as he fought against Admiral Fujitora who also can use Haki. Trivia * Due to Vic Mignogna's dismissal from FUNimation, Sabo was voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch in One Piece: Stampede. Gallery Sabo_as_a_kid.png|Sabo when he was younger. Sabo saved by Dragon.png|Young Sabo saved by Dragon Where... Am I....png Older_Sabo.png|Sabo as an adult. Sabo_Lucy.png|Sabo disguised as Lucy. Sabo 1.png Sabo !.jpg Sabo one-piece-4893083.jpg Sabo _Anime_Infobox.jpg Sabo 748788680354_n.jpg Sabo in Film Gold.png Sabo Mad.PNG Screenshot_2018-01-03-19-22-52.png|Sabo's wanted poster Navigation Category:Male Category:One Piece Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Pirates Category:Siblings Category:Amnesiac Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaste Category:Charismatic Category:Outright Category:Tricksters Category:Leaders Category:Martyr Category:Selfless Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Unwanted Category:Vengeful Category:Warriors Category:Rescuers Category:Famous Category:Lethal Category:Mutated Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Sympathetic Category:Teenagers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spoilers Category:Adventurers Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Scapegoat Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Genius Category:Insecure Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Military Category:Aristocrats